gotpvpnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
GotPVP Creative
Creative is a great place to plan builds, enjoy some quiet time, or have some fun with friends. You receive a 100x100 plot to begin with, and you receive more and more plots as you donate for GotPvP. (highest being 15 plots) To add someone to your plot simply do /plotme add playername Useful Commands: To deny someone from your plot do /plotme deny playername To get to your plot do /plot home To get a random plot do /plotme auto To get the plot your standing on do /plot claim (only if it isnt claimed yet) To get info on the plot you are standing on do /plot info Rules: 1. No spamming. Includes letter/number/punctuation spam, repeating yourself, creating spam, all caps, and so on. Example: Say 123 to adopt a baby girl!!! TPA FOR EPIC SKIN COMP! ZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz 21421rhurifbvifbnw rfhuqh 9qf9r4p3qj9gre 2. Add players to your plot at own risk. If they are not added and they are griefing, alert staff immediately. If staff are not available, please provide the proof needed. We prefer video recordings of this so we know for sure you are not just trying to get someone banned. Otherwise, we do not enforce the no griefing rule. 3. No inappropriate builds, sex clubs, slave centers, or strip clubs. Keep the server clean.'''This one should be obvious and if you do not understand what I mean, let's just say....don't do anything above a PG rating. '''4. Rping is allowed, but must remain clean. This is the same as Rule #3. This includes no rape, murder, graphic assassination, anything that violates a PG rating for children. 5. Hacking/advertising is an immediate ban. This will include items with lore such as the IRIRIRIR items that lag people and crash them. If you are a victim of this, please refer to To all mods and normal players Urgent on how to clear your inventory and get back into Creative. Advertising other servers is a given. It can get you banned with no chance of return. 6. Dating/adoption centers are allowed but must be kept clean. Dating centers are not to be used as a means to break rule number 4. Keep all date related messages in private or in books. Do not spam advertise your centers. 7. No filter evading. This means do not find ways around the swear filter. This includes, Example:'''S**T SL UT FUQ U or anything relating to that. You will be muted without warning if persisted. '''8. No asking to be admin/mod/op We do not randomly hand out ranks to people. We do not care if you work for Planet Minecraft or the president of the United States. You are not getting free stuff and you will be muted for begging for such things. 9. No begging to be added to plots. This causes spam in the chat and it annoys people a lot. Do Not Beg! It makes people look bad. 10. Invis trolling is not allowed. This will result in a tempban. Donors and mods, for this matter. You were given a responsibility. You are to use it wisely. Invis trolling people causes serious problems between people and results in a lot of unneeded mutes. Get caught invis trolling, you will be tempbanned from the server. No questions asked. (Credit to ArtistChibi for providing the rules) Useful Links: http://gotpvp.com/forum/m/11778801/viewforum/3136588 (General creative discussion) http://gotpvp.com/forum/m/11778801/viewforum/3136589 (Server suggestions) We take rules here very seriously, and we will follow up on the punishments listed above. Please also remember that donating '''DOES NOT '''mean you won't be punished. Everyone is equal, donor or non donor. Thanks - GotPVP Staff Team Category:Browse Category:Servers